Product or merchandise display racks are used for storing and displaying various types of goods or products in grocery stores, supermarkets, retail stores, or the like. A variety of product displays or merchandise displays are known. However, many product display racks use fixed shelves, where the shelves, once assembled, cannot be removed from the display or moved to a new location without disassembling and reassembling the entire product display rack. Others, while having adjustable shelves, do not have mechanisms for adequately securing the shelves to the frame resulting in shelves that can be easily or unintentionally removed, creating the risk of injury to either a customer who may accidentally bump the shelf or to an employee who is responsible for stocking or moving the product or merchandise display rack. Damage or destruction of products stored in the product display may also occur if the shelves are unintentionally displaced or removed from the shelf frame. This is disadvantageous, as shelves used for product displays need to be quickly and safely adjusted or removed so that the product display rack can be used and reused for storing and displaying different products of varying shape and size.
What is needed in an inexpensive, easy to use, and easy to assemble product display shelf which may be assembled without tools or small loose fastener parts and includes a shelf locking mechanism such that shelves can be easily installed and adjusted or removed without disassembly and reassembly of the entire display rack, but where the shelves are also securely affixed to the display rack frame to prevent unintentional displacement or removal of the shelves.